


"Saturn"

by Bikerwolf7980



Series: Inspired By Songs [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Sleeping At Last (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Feels, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerwolf7980/pseuds/Bikerwolf7980
Summary: Inspired by the song "Saturn" by Sleeping At Last.I do not own the song.-Warning Some route SPOILERS-





	"Saturn"

**Author's Note:**

> This might be bad.

Saeyoung looked down at the ring on his finger. Intaking much more of the outside air than he needed too. Feeling as if it was the only thing that kept him sane. He thought back to when you were wearing your long white dress, staring so deeply into his eyes as you two floated in mid-air, with nothing but stars surrounding you.

"You taught me the courage of stars before you left."

 

He missed that day. When you were holding him and counting each individual star you could find. Sometimes trying to make pictures out of the ones by themselves. You laughed at each star he gave a silly nickname too, and he did it every time. Just to see you smile. 

 

"How life carries on endlessly even after death."

 

That night was the toughest for him. The one time he couldn't protect you. as you jumped in front of him. blocking him, and instead taking the bullet. He still remembers as you fell to the ground, His twin smirking to himself, even if it wasn't what he had in mind. Saeyoung coveted night after night to take it all back. To be the one who lay lifeless on the floor instead. Instead, feeling as if his whole world lost it's breath as you were losing yours. 

 

"With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite."

 

"I love you." Saeyoung could tell you tried to muster up all of the leftover strength. Just to give him one. Last. Smile. He would never be able to get the image of your face from his mind. The tears and scared expression covered by false courage. Forever remembering what you said to him right before you stopped breathing.

 

"How rare and beautiful it is to even exist." 

 

He had never opened up to anyone. Always being scared to. Never wanting to put that burden onto anyone else. Feeling as if he needed to keep everyone safe. But he told you everything he held onto for years. Finally, letting someone else help him with the weight on his shoulders. He felt so happy to be remembered by someone. So happy when you came with him to rescue his brother, knowing it might be the end for one of you. Never wanting you to end up being the one that he couldn't save. 

 

"I couldn't help but ask you to see it all again."

 

Every night when he woke up in a cold hard sweat he'd hoped to wake up next to you. To realize it was a dream and to have you to hold him to make it better. He wanted, no. He needed your words. Your soft voice and the everlasting smile that gave him small butterflies each time you gifted him with even the sight of it.

 

"I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen."

 

The first time you asked what he saw in you, he was dumbfounded. Shocked at your reasoning behind such an odd question. He wished you could see just how wonderful you were. Aching for you to understand just how much he loved you. But, there were too many to even say. Not ever grasping good enough words, he'd whisper, "Everything."

 

"I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time."

 

The first time you said those three words shocked him. He thought you were kidding, but when he looked at you, he could see it in your eyes. The way they shined. For him. Ever since then he glowed every time you said it, and would even repeat it just to hear you say it again. Not caring about the tears streaming down his face, he sobbed. You could never say it again. 

 

"That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes." 

 

When he brought you to an empty field on Valentines Day on a dark night. He first worried you'd think it was too cheesy. You looked him in the eyes and smiled. Thanking him. He smiled back and joined you on the grass, holding your hand and giving it a light kiss. You two stared up for hours, just laying in each other's arms staring at the stars, yearning for you could be up there with each other. 

 

"I couldn't help but ask you to say it all again."

 

Saeyoung screamed, unable to keep anything else in anymore. He broke completely again and again. Covering his face with his hands, blanketing the loud sobs. Wishing. Praying that you were there to tell him it would be okay. That you could fight it together, just like you always did before. 

 

"I tried to write it down but I could never find a pen.  
I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time,  
That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes."

 

He looked back up at the stars spread against the thin dark sky. Almost imagining you there beside him. It took everything in him to not scream your name. Aching to hear you call back. He stood up suddenly. Motivated by pure rage and desperation. Saeyoung raced out the door. Planning to finish what he started. Not caring what happened to him anymore. 

"With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite,  
How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist."


End file.
